The present invention relates generally to a medical instrument for use in performing extracapsular cataract surgery, and a method for utilizing the medical instrument in performing such surgery.
More particularly, the invention relates to a medical instrument for use in performing an anterior and/or posterior capsulotomy during extracapsular cataract surgery. The medical instrument in accordance with the invention includes a wire cautery portion shaped to correspond to a desired peripheral extent of a portion of the capsule to be removed, such as an arcuate shape, for example. The cautery portion may be provided either in the form of an attachment for, or as an integral part of, an electrode of an electrosurgical apparatus of the type which generates a radio frequency (RF) current supply.
In performing a capsulotomy during extracapsular cataract surgery, the cautery portion is positioned in contact with the anterior (or posterior) lens capsule so as to sear the periphery of a portion of the lens capsule to be removed. The entire periphery of the lens capsule portion to be removed is seared in a consistently perfect manner either in a single searing action wherein the entire periphery is seared by a single contact of a first type of cautery portion with the surface of the capsule, or in a double searing manner wherein first one half peripheral extent and then the other is seared by twice contacting the surface of the capsule with a second type of cautery portion.